This invention generally relates to a marine engine exhaust system and more particularly to a marine wet exhaust system, which substantially reduces noise, fumes and odor and is mounted on the external portion of the marine vessel, called the transom, and is installed in such a manner as to be functional as a swim platform, a boarding, or a life saving device, facilitating access to the vessel from the waterline, and providing a separate noise suppression chamber for each of a pair of marine engines in side by side orientation.